


untitled poem

by apollolings



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, anyway enjoy this gay work, i hate straight people could you tell, i mildly dislike, im a starter at writing poetry so, ok i dont hate, they're just not part of this, this was dedicated to sara im very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollolings/pseuds/apollolings
Summary: a poem dedicated to Sara Howardthe alienist lgbtq+ week, day 3prompt: silk/mask
Relationships: Sara Howard/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	untitled poem

**Author's Note:**

> felt cute, might delete later
> 
> (i'm not a poet ok)
> 
> if the commas are wrong don't judge me I dont know punctuation rules in English, it's not like in Portuguese)

The expensive silk sheets lay beside  
as the girls move together  
their long legs intertwined

The beauty of the scene was not for them,  
The men who built and killed and never  
would love like this even if they meant

They'd never had something to lose  
No appearances or family or life  
Which they would need to give up  
Or to whom was worth sacrifice

The girls pitied the society men  
For, though they needn't hide,  
They would never feel like this,  
Their fancy silk sheets laid futile.

Miss Howard this and this and that  
They would talk, but they'd done so before  
And Sara ignored them until they went mad

She knew she had to wear this mask  
Though hard and uncomfortable task  
To protect whom she wanted to protect

The men could see her front creased  
Her chin high and scowl on  
Her friends would have her at ease  
Caring, optimistic and strong

And her lover, her lover would have it all  
Her soft and sweet and rosy pieces  
Her multitudes, her big and her small  
all the love that was hers to give.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way through, your tolerance is strong


End file.
